Tactical personnel, such as law enforcement and warfighters, use bright, modulated light to subdue attackers in dark or nighttime situations.
When a strobe light is directed to an aggressor's eyes, the rapid modulation of the light creates a disorienting effect to which it takes time for the brain to adjust. Tactical personnel can use the time an aggressor or aggressors is/are disoriented to their advantage to subdue the aggressor or retreat from a threat. This is often a favorable option because it offers tactical personnel a non-violent way of reacting to a potential threat.
The main effect of a strobe light directed into the eyes of a potential aggressor is that it disorients the potential aggressor giving tactical personnel time to react appropriately. It takes several seconds before the aggressor can adequately adjust to the light which gives tactical personnel time to flee or strike depending on the situation.
Because of the disorienting effect, the subject of the strobe light is far less able to use force. The use of force by an assailant requires coordination and the strobe light will disrupt that ability for several seconds.
The aggressor ho has had the strobe light shined in their eyes will suffer from considerably reduced peripheral vision which limits the aggressor's ability to see and respond to events outside of a limited degree of view. This allows tactical personnel a better chance to escape or approach the aggressor with less chance being detected or attacked.
In some tactical situations, tactical personnel would benefit from intelligence gathered from outside of a budding, such as a house, prior to taking action. Observation inside a building may be limited by several factors including windows that are high and inaccessible, window coverings, dark rooms, and windows that are too far away to hear sounds from inside the room.
Therefore, there is a need for a surveillance device that is configured to provide information to tactical personnel indicative of activities occurring within the building.
Further, high-temperature survivability is a critical capability when using unmanned vehicles in certain situations such as fire-fighting. However, the construction of most vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles is not ideal for such high-temperature environments. Therefore, a need exists for unmanned vehicles that can perform in high-temperature environments.